carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Betrayals (1987)
Plot Overview The family is shocked about Philip's double identity as Hoyt Parker for Jason still thinks that Hoyt Parker was the one who killed Conny. Philip denies to have anything to do with it, but he admits that he used the name of a comrade who had introduced him into the business and died of malaria after they had escaped from the prison in Vietnam. Unfortunately he had lost the guns and was threatened to be killed, so Conny gave him the two million dollars. And he admits now he came back because of Jason and Frankie. Jason asks Philip to leave immediately. Fallon is on Jason’s side while Jeff is very disappointed about Jason's reaction. Even Frankie, thinks that Jason was too hard on his brother, she doesn't seem to be very eager on a soon wedding. Although Sable has told Philip she doesn't want him to run out of everything again, she assures Jason she'll be with him whatever his decision will be. Philip asks Jeff for a meeting and confesses that he needs two million dollars, they agree on $ 300.000. Fallon is indignant about Jeff's decision. Monica has a very guilty conscience because of Scott and that he had to find out the truth who she is hard way. Cash informs her that Zach Powers had tried to blackmail him with the fact. Monica tells her mother about Zach's tricks concerning the Cassidy family. Indignant, Sable attacks Zach, blames him for acting against her interests and her children and returns the engagement ring to him, telling him she'll never come back. Jeff is concerned why the wedding of his parents is still postponed. His father for his part is furious that Jeff wants to give Philip $ 300.000 in spite of knowing what he's going to do with it. But Jeff wants to save Philip's life. Also, Jeff complains to Jason about his behavior towards Frankie. Scott promises Adrienne he'll never leave her. Adrienne goes to Sable and declares that she will leave with Scott and that the Colbys won't ever have a chance to get him. Philip calls Frankie, but she doesn't want to see him. Philip comes to Frankie, wants to seduce her but she runs out of him again. Jeff questions his mother why the wedding is still postponed, she finally admits that Philip is the reason. Kolia asks for being immediately released from his contract since New York wants him now. Sable agrees, but is worried about Bliss. Kolia solves the problem by proposing to Bliss, and she accepts gladly. Philip offers information about I.M.O.S. to Zach Powers, they agree on $ 3.000.000 for Philip. Adrienne tells Cash he can have the divorce, but not Scott, she even threatens him with the prospect of a trial which would ruin the I.M.O.S. project and Monica’s reputation. Cash is furious, but Monica recognizes that here is no chance for them, she wants her boy to keep a proper home. Sable watches Philip entering the pool house, he and Frankie come closer again. When Jason comes back earlier than expected, Sable tries to keep him from going to Frankie and surprising them, but she doesn't succeed, and Jason is horrified to find Frankie together with his brother in bed. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Michael Parks ... Philip Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Houghton ... Sen. Cash Cassidy * Shanna Reed ... Adrienne Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Bianca Jagger ... Maya Kumara * Coleby Lombardo ... Scott Cassidy Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Production details * Shooting Dates: From January 26, 1987 to February 3, 1987. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Paley Residence (Bel Air); Will Rogers State Historical Park (Pacific Palisades, Los Angeles); La Cienega Boulevard, (Los Angeles); Sunset Blvd., (Beverly Hills). Quotes * Francesca Langdon: [shouting] Don't bully me! Jason Colby: Lady, if you think I'm bullying you, you've got the wrong man. * Sable Colby: [about Zach] He wouldn't betray me. Other people, perhaps, but... not me. He loves me. Monica Colby: Does he loves me as much as he hates daddy? * Zach Powers: Some women throw dishes. You a twenty thousand dollar vase. My darling Sabella, it's so good to have you back. * Phillip Colby: [to Jason] Love? I didn't know that word was in your vocabulary. It sure as hell wasn't when I was around.